


True Friendship

by Orca478



Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), not wanda maximoff friendly, one sided Wanda/Vision, steve gets punched in the face, the Defenders are good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After the Civil War, Vision didn’t understand the true meaning of friendship, since most of his friends left.When the Defenders join, they set in showing him the true meaning of friendship.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869946
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	True Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Our next one shot is here. It takes place just after chapter 7 in the main story. 
> 
> Vision takes the main role this time, and the Defenders are here to teach him about true friendship.

Ever since the Civil War, Vision had felt lost. 

He believed that in his year active, being an Avenger under Captain Rogers, he has understood himself better. 

But them the Accords happened.

He still agree with them, they are the right thing to do. But he never expected for most of the team to disagree with them. 

Vision didn’t think it was about the Accords however, he always had this feeling that Captain Rogers and the others were hiding something from Him and Colonel Rhodes, due to the amount of missions they went without them, he wanted to ask, but Wanda always managed to stop him from doing it.

He should have, it’s one of his biggest regrets besides shooting Colonel Rhodes down. If he had asked, maybe he could have spared Mr. Stark from Siberia. 

He remembers finding his friend, beaten up, needing urgent medical care. Vision felt a pang of shame, he should have gone with him to Siberia, but he was to busy beating himself up for the accident. 

Even with Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes telling him it wasn’t his fault, he still felt guilty. 

But it also got Vision thinking about something. What is friendship ?

If the Avengers were the friends Mr. Rogers, he has been stripped from his title, them they should have remained united, and he wouldn’t have kept that from Mr. Stark. 

It does give the obvious conclusion that Mr. Rogers is nothing more than a liar.

But it gives him the question, what does friendship truly look like.

Tony and Rhodey were the first true friends he ever had, and for a time, the only ones. 

It became clear when Vision was given the biggest honor in his life, more than lifting Thor’s hammer. Learning of the existence of young Peter. He was informed that he was one of the few that knew about him. Of course Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts knew, as well as Mr. Hogan. He was surprised to learn that out of the Avengers, only Dr. Banner and Thor knew. The last person that knew, was the fallen Agent Coulson, who was the only one in SHIELD Tony ever trusted. 

When he saw Peter for the first time, Vision swore to protect the kid. 

Then they came.

“Hey Viz, come here for a sec.” Tony called him.

He went into the room, and founded Tony and Rhodey, and 4 people he didn’t know, 3 man and a woman.

“Viz, this are the new members. Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand.”

Mr. Cage was the first to aproch him, a smile in his face.

“Hello Vision, nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine Mr. Cage.”

“Mr. Cage, call me Luke.”

The other defenders greeted him warmly.

He wanted to believe they were genuinely kind, but that was just like the Avengers were, and look how they ended.

“You seem distant.” Luke said. “Why is that ?”

“Must be the feeling of betrayal the assholes left in him.” Jessica said. It’s no secret she hates the rogues more out of the 4.

“She’s right, and she is a detective.” Matt said.

“Vision, we are teammates, you can speak to us.” Danny said.

“Ms. Jones is right, I struggle to understand friendship since the Civil War, since my friends left me and the others behind.”

“Well Viz, there because they are not friends.” Luke said. “Friendship is about trust, and having each other’s back, they didn’t have that.”

“Their relationship is based in a blind loyalty towards Mr. Rogers, for that group, is his way or the high way. The reason we didn’t join when he was in charge, because we disagreed with how he worked. Now that he’s gone, we felt comfortable joining.”

“Tony and Rhodey listen to other opinions, and they consider them, something true friends do.”

“Allow us to show you what true friendship looks like.” Danny said.

For the next moths, they did just that. 

They invited Vision to their activities, they got to know him and he knew them.

He learned of Matt and Jessica’s sudden relationship, and that showed him that what he felt for Wanda would not be healthy, that she is controlling, and that for a good relationship to work, both persons have to be an Good stand with each other. 

He is glad he knows that, because with the rogues coming back, he knows exactly what to expect from them, and how to avoid it.

One night, Vision was reading in the middle of the night. He doesn’t need sleep, and he didn’t feel like it, when the Mind Stone called him.

“Hello Vision.”

“Hello Mind.”

“So don’t get scared, but in the morning, you will find Anthony gone.”

“What do you mean ? Is he ok ?” Vision asked concerned for his friend.

“He is fine, he is with us, the stones. You see, since the beggining of time, two of us choose two mortals so they can act as our champions, to help the universe deal with big threats. Space has chosen Anthony as his champion, and he is with us, receiving his mission.”

“Mission ?”

“He told you about what he saw in the portal right ?”

“Yes.”

“He is right, another invasion is coming, lead by a mad man named Thanos. As Lord Blue he must go in missions to avoid that. But we have a task for you.”

“What is it ?”

“Protect young Peter, from this rogues, from Amy threat, because Anthony needs his son safe to be at full strength, will you do it ?”

“I swore to protect Peter, I will never stop doing it. But will Tony be fine.”

“He will, he is not alone, he is meeting the person, that will become the most important on his life. She’s his soulmate, Lady Purple, a woman named Daisy Johnson. You will meet her soon, but know your friend is safe, and is finding his partner, his happiness, you should do that too.”

Mind told him to keep the information secret unti she told him to. Since he had earned his friends’ trust, they believed him. 

He is in the compound right now, looking for his books, when they called him.

“Viz !”

He sighted, it was Wanda.

She was running toward him, with Rogers on her back. 

He gave Vision a smile. “Vision, is good to see you.”

That smile is fake, if this happened before he would have fallen for it, not now.

“I can’t say the same Mr. Rogers.”

Steve gave him a disappointed stare.

“Viz please,Steve is your friend, he cares about you, just like I do.”

“I suggest you search for friendship in the dictionary. Mr. Rogers is not my friend, specially after what he did to Tony. Now I ask for you to leave me alone.”

He went to leave, but Wanda grabbed his hand.

“Viz, we just want to reconnect, we just want to be with you again.”

“Wanda...”

“He said to leave him alone assholes !”

Vision saw the Defenders coming to back him up. 

“We heard what he said, he asked for you to leave him alone, and you have No right to force him to be with you.” Luke said.

“We are just talking to our friend, and who are you ?” Steve demanded.

“We are the new Avengers, and Vision’s friends. You already met Matt and Jessica, he’s Luke and I am Danny.”

“We would say it’s a pleasure, but we are not liars like you, it’s not a pleasure at all. Now listen too Vision’s request, and leave.” Luke said. 

Wanda growled.

“Who are you to tell us what to do. Vision is part of us, and we will take him away from you Monsters.”

Wanda tried using her powers, forgetting they don’t work on them.

Jessica just smile, and..

BAM!

She punched Wanda in the face, knocking her out.

“I love the sound of your punches breaking assholes.” Matt commented to his girlfriend.

“I know Babe, I know.”

“What the hell was that, she’s just a kid !” Steve said outraged.

“A kid in her twenties, wow, you are stupid.” She told him.

Steve looked at her threatening, but Vision remembered what happened to the last friend that got that look, he won’t allow it to happen again.

So before Steve could attack Jessica, Vision grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

“What ! Vision ?”

“Let’s make this clear Mr. Rogers. You and your team are not my friends, you are not my anything. They are my friends, just like Tony is, and I won’t allow what happened to him, to happen to others. They taught me the true of friendship, and I will protect them, there won’t be any other Siberia.”

With that he left Steve go.

Vision wanted to leave, but Steve wasn’t done.

He went to grab Vision’s shouder, but Luke acted first, he grabbed Steve’s hand and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

“FRIDAY, if they ask, they got knocked out when Maximoff tried using her powers.” Danny said.

“Of course, I also have hidden the footage of this, in case you want to press charges, but I can delete it.”

Matt shook his head.

“They are going to be a nightmare.”

“Well we will worry when the time comes, for now, let’s go home. Are you coming Viz ?”

“Of course.”

Vision left with his true friends, leaving the fake ones behind. 

It felt good to finally understand the true meaning of friendship, and now Vision will stand as a true friend, and protect them from anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, what a way to end this one shot, with Steve and Wanda getting punched in the face, so perfect. 
> 
> Thor takes the next one shot, we learn a bit more about him in this universe.


End file.
